


Distraction

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You need a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "sorry if i made you cry" from @depressed-stressed-80sobsessed on tumblr

Waiting was the worst part. Waiting and the not knowing that came with it. All you knew was they'd found the Crooked Man, and Bigby had gone after him. All you could do now was wait. You hated it.

Distraction. That's what you needed. Something to keep your mind off it, to make the time go by faster. Maybe then you wouldn't feel so much like throwing up.

You put on a movie. You weren't sure what movie it was. If it grabbed you, you'd let it play. If it didn't, you'd keep going until you found one that did. And if you couldn't find one, well...

You'd cross that bridge when you got there. If you got there. Which you wouldn't, because this movie had grabbed you.

If you had known the movie would've ended so damn sad, you would've picked a different one. You hadn't expected to be crying over a movie tonight, but here you were.

Three loud knocks on your front door had you pulled back to reality. You jumped up from your seat, wiped your face with the hem of your shirt and bolted to the door, sniffling all the way.

You let Bigby inside. He looked like shit, if you were being honest, but you kept it to yourself. He looked you over, and his expression went from Resting Bitch Face to a mix of concern and...guilt?

You raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything, and he looked away and scratched the back of his head. "**Sorry if I made you cry.**"

Your eyes widened. "Oh, no--I mean, uh..." You gestured to your TV. "I put on a movie to, uh, distract myself. Didn't know it had a sad ending."

You crossed your arms and shifted your weight. "But, uh, regardless... I'm glad you're back in one piece."

"Makes two of us."

You smiled.


End file.
